


Photo

by Swagyano



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, and they r cute together, but its ok bc lisa is pretty, i never have anything interesting to tag im sorry, its simple short fluff, yukinas rly tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 07:25:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15091952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swagyano/pseuds/Swagyano
Summary: Lisa will always find a reason to pull her close and take a quick snap. And Yukina complies almost every time with little to no resistance.





	Photo

**Author's Note:**

> here's a reminder they're soft and i love them also wow i've done some experimenting here and kinda liked it so i hope it's worth uploading

“Hey Yukina!”

 

She hears the voice call out from behind but doesn’t spare a glance, because Lisa is by her side once again in a few rushed paces, zipping up the bag closed and tossing it back over the shoulder. She offers her an energetic smile, one Yukina almost has to admire considering the early hours, and waves her phone. What catches her eye is the phone case with cute cat faces that resembled the matching one Yukina has - only in different color.

 

“First day of Summer uniforms, eh~? Let’s take a picture together!”

 

Yukina frowns and lowers her gaze at the attire as if looking for why that should be a valid reason to take one. Sure they look nice, and Lisa especially looks nice in it - perish gay thoughts - but she’s tired and running on low sleep, and probably has a pair of dark circles under her eyes to show it. “It can wait.”

 

“No it can’t,” Lisa hums, and Yukina already feels like the battle is lost before it began. ”If we don’t do it now you’ll just keep postponing it! Come on, it feels more special on a first day ya know? And what better timing than such a beautiful morning as this one!”

 

“Alright, fine. Just make it quick.”

 

The brunette cheers before preparing the camera, and soon enough Yukina finds herself in a position she’s grown used to being in over the years.

 

An arm wraps over her shoulder and pulls her closer into familiar warmth. Her head falls almost perfectly onto Lisa’s shoulder and she scoots closer - and catches the satisfied hum from Lisa. They do this so often she operates automatically now, and it’s maybe the only reason she agrees to these photos to begin with. It’s been like this since middle school; from the opening ceremony, first day of school, their high school entrance, new uniforms - and that is not counting their concerts or small dates. Lisa will always find a reason to pull her close and take a quick snap. And Yukina complies almost every time with little to no resistance, it depends on her mood.

 

There was something comforting about how well they fit and how Lisa’s perfume filled her senses, making her cheeks flush just enough to be seen on photos. The brown strands of hair of the slightly taller girl tickle her face but it’s a pleasant, familiar sensation that make her nose scrunch up a little. In a hug from the side like this is where Yukina doesn’t mind getting lost in even for a few moments.

 

She glances up at Lisa who has the biggest of grins on her face; winking at the camera and adjusting the perfect angle. No amount of silly pictures could truly capture the warmth of this feeling and moment, Yukina thinks to herself in admiration. Lisa tilts her head until it rests atop of Yukina’s as she cheerfully warns, “Say cheese!”

 

_ Snap. _

 

And already she lets go, and Yukina misses the warmth and comfort that energizes her on a tired sunny day. She tidies up her uniform and notices Lisa is pouting at the screen - but the blush and that bashful glint in her eyes were still present.

 

“Awh Yukinaaa, you weren’t even looking at the camera… but it turned out really good! Look~”

 

She blinks her tired eyes and observes the photo, bringing a finger up to the screen and tapping to zoom in and out.

 

It resembles majority of the previous ones they have taken; Lisa shining bright as ever and holding flushed Yukina close. Lucky for her the dark circles are not as obvious as she expected, but the small smile on her own features while she's staring at Lisa so fondly almost throws her off. Heat rises back to her cheeks and she remains silent while Lisa pulls the phone back and hums, “Cute ♡~ I’m using this one as my new wallpaper, thank you Yukina!”

 

“We’re going to be late if you keep standing around like that,” She protests with a huff and turns on her heel, her gaze is set on the path before them and Lisa follows behind while still gushing over something regarding the photo.

 

“... Remember to send it to me during lunch break.”


End file.
